


so darkness i became

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: My shield heavily guarding me; guarding nothing.(Or a letter from you to him.)





	so darkness i became

The thing is, i’ve strongly disliked you for such a long time that it took up my space of vision; that I couldn’t really see anything else but this and you and this invisible war we’ve both been fighting to try and make it to the top— my sword probably more sharpened than yours. My shield heavily guarding me; guarding nothing.

We were then swung into battle; paladins of voltron. Hell yeah, that sounds good. Let’s be heroes and defend the universe in which we live; cool color-coded suits and weapons and all. Blue and red swirled into purple. Bare our fangs and click our tongues and blast these villains into infinity and beyond; smile for the non-existent cameras.

(And then you’re _gone_.)

I always flirt with _girls_ and _boys_ and _every specimen around;_ topped off with a smirk. It’s always hard to tell whom I love when I make it seem that I’ve got thundering feelings for everyone encompassing the cosmos— but if you look closer enough into the glimmer of my eye you’ll see something else— someone else to let that glimmer glow and keep glowing. To always irritate and baffle and stun me all at once; a mosaic of feelings— you. And you always hide a smile behind a silk mask, you always tell me that I’m the reason that smile pops out of there in the first place. That’s nice. I break through your ice walls over and over again to let it show.

When will you come back? Of course I know; but the longing stuck inside my throat wouldn’t let me say otherwise. I reminisce the times you’d shove me lightly and say _lance_ with a mix of exasperation and fondness and roll your eyes. How we’d butt heads over the little things but always come back together as one.

I’ll say it again— in case you’re not listening: I hated you for so long that truth turned to fiction. You know that, you’d memorize it. I’d say it over and over again to convince myself that whatever butterflies and stomach flips and heart flutters and all that silly teenage bull isn’t fucking happening, this isn’t happening. Boy falls deeply in love with his own rival, closes eyes and screams into the abyss. It echoes around space and bounces back.

So tell me this: you’re okay. That you’re fine. Save the world for me. Tell me everything I need to know to fill up the rest of the whole in my heart; the one I currently fill up with fake laughs hidden behind filters and mustering up bits of courage; all hallow.

I’ll still be waiting in the backdrops.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
